leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Grrrbear26/Gerigal, born of mana
} |resource = } |date = } |patch = } |health = } |attack = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |attack_delay = } |range = } |rangetype = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |ms = } |ip = } |rp = } }} Ivy does not use mana. Instead she uses a secondary resource, Wind-up. Every seconds (effected by CDR) spent not attacking, Ivy builds a stack of Wind-Up, up to three stacks. These seconds need not be consecutive and do not count down as long as she is commanded to attack. Her stacks are displayed in her resource bar. Abilities to all targets hit. This consumes a stack of Whip Blade. |description2 = Whip Blade can critically strike on the primary target (the one she clicked on) dealing bonus physical damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |range = 500 |costtype = }} | }} Ivy's next auto attack taunts the target for a short duration. During this time the taunted target cannot critically strike and has its movement speed and attack speed slowed by 30%. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = cost }} | }} Ivy gains 10% bonus crit-chance on her non-Whip-Blade attacks. |description2 = Ivy gains bonus movement speed while facing an enemy champion and bonus attack speed for 5 seconds. This effect ends early if she stops facing an enemy or if there are no visible enemies in range during the duration. |description3 = If the bonus lasts until the end of the duration Ivy gains Wind-up as if she has not attacked for several seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |cost = No |costtype = Cost }} | }} Ivy stabs her whip blade in target direction, dealing physical damage to the first terrain, enemy champion or large monster hit. This ability has different displacement effects depending on whether an enemy or terrain was hit. |description2 = If the target is a champion or large minion, both Ivy and the target are knocked back until it is 575 units from Ivy. If the target collides with a wall, it stops and takes the physical damage a second time. |description3 = If the whip blade strikes a piece of terrain, or an immobilized champion, ivy is knocked back until she is 575 units from the target. |leveling = |static = |range = |cost = 1 |costtype = Whip Blade Stack }} | }} Derreya summons her throne and sits in it, healing for a percentage of her maximum health over the next 5 seconds, and the physical and magic damage reduction of Divine Authority are doubled over the same duration. Humbling Call snares its target for 1.5 seconds upon reaching Derreya. |description2 = After 5 seconds Derreya steps off her throne. If Derreya has more health than when she originally cast Majesty of the Titans, she permanently gains 20 ability power permanently. |description3 = Majesty of the Titans can only be cast if there are 3 or more stacks total on enemy champions in range. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 700 (840 with space enchantment) |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | }}